


The Power of Love

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas confronts demon Dean in the dungeon, and the power of love cures him.





	

 

Cas was staring at Dean, who stared back with black eye and a smirk on his face. Dean was sitting, bound with cuffs with sigils on them. He had resisted all attempts to turn him back into a human.

 

“Like what you see, angel? I like what I see. You know, I always loved you, wanted you. I just didn’t have the guts to tell you. But now,” and here he laughed, “I’ve got all the courage I need. I want you, Cas. We could have such fun together.”

 

Cas visibly winced. These were words he always wanted to hear. But not from Dean as a demon. It hurt him terribly to har them now, coming from the abomination that Dean had become.

 

“Dean… I… I always wanted to hear you say that, but now… it can never be. Until you become human again, I can’t be with you in that way.”

 

“Oh come on, Cas. You know you want this. What difference does it really make if I’m a demon or a human? I still love you.”

 

Cas turned away so Dean wouldn’t see his face. It hurt him more than anything he had ever felt before. When he was capable, he turned back and faced Dean.

 

“It matters, Dean… to me.”

 

Dean’s eyes blinked back to human. “Cas, I’m still me. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m still in here. I know what I’m saying.”

 

Cas knew that was true, but still, Dean was working on pure instinct. 

 

Dean looked at Cas intently. “Kiss me, Cas, please. Just kiss me. I might not live through this and I want to remember that we at least kissed.”

 

Cas hesitated.

 

“Come on, Cas. I’m bound here, I can’t do anything to you, I can’t get away. Just kiss me, please.”

 

The pleading in Dean’s voice removed any doubts Cas had. He walked to Dean. The kiss was chaste at first, then it got more heated. Dean kissed him deeply, and ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth a little and Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth. It was long and amazing and messy.

 

They broke away, breathless. Dean smiled and ran his tongue along his lips. Cas watched this, mesmerized.

 

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean again. This time, he pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned. 

 

When they broke this time. Cas’ dick was hard. He looked down and Dean was as well. Dean’s human eyes were blown in lust. Cas suspected that his eyes were as well. He ached for Dean, wanted so much more. He fell to his knees in front of Dean.

 

Dean looked at him. “Cas… please. Let me loose so I can touch you. I swear I won’t try to escape.”

 

Cas sighed. “If only I could believe that.”

 

Dean looked around. “I swear… I swear on… your grace. I won’t try to escape.”

 

Cas thought for a minute and then undid the cuffs binding Dean to the chair. Dean leaned down and pulled Cas up into his lap. He kissed him again.

 

Cas ground his hips against Dean’s. He couldn’t help himself. They were both moaning now. Dean reached down and undid Cas’ pants. He reached inside and pulled Cas’ hard, aching cock out. Cas gasped.

 

Then Dean did the same to his pants, and their cocks were touching. Cas had never felt anything so wonderful in all his centuries of life. Dean spit into his hand and grabbed their two cocks in one hand. He ran his hand up and down the shafts.

 

Cas was groaning. He thrust his hips up into Dean’s fist. Their lips met, and the kiss was hot and messy and wonderful. Dean continued to fist their cocks together. Cas was lost in the feelings, feelings he’d never experienced before. 

 

Then he came. He shot cum into Dean’s hand and over Dean’s shirt. He called out, “Dean!” as he did. Dean came right after that, and his warm cum ran over his hand and down onto Cas’ hips. 

 

Dean pulled his head away, started to growl and threw his head back. Cas jumped up, afraid. But Dean just growled and started to twitch. Cas watched him, amazed at what he thought was happening.

 

Dean finally stopped. His head fell forward and Cas was afraid for a moment that he was dead. But then, Dean raised his head, his eyes human.

 

“Cas… Cas i’m okay. I’m better than okay. I… I’m cured.”

 

Cas reached out with his grace, searching for any trace of the demon. There was none.

 

Overjoyed, he pulled Dean up. They embraced, their cocks still handing out of their pants. 

 

“I guess we should zip up.” Dean laughed. They both did. Dean looked at his cum-covered shirt. 

 

“And I need a clean shirt. Then we go and tell Sam.  And then…”

 

Cas grinned. “Yes, Dean?”

 

“I want you in my bed. We need to make up for lost time.”

 


End file.
